Lucifer
by Buggy13
Summary: A short story of what happened when Joker broke Harley out of Belle Reve. Rated M for smut near the end!
1. Chapter 1

Lucifer pt.1

Words: 473

Harley Quinn sat legs crossed on her prison bed, a romance novel 'between the sheets' between her fingers, her eyes fixated on the words. With her other hand, Harley lifted her coffee cup to her lips, lifted her pinky as if she was truly royal, and took a long sip from the porcelain cup. Noticing she had finished her drink, Harley threw her book down next to her and slid off her bed to retrieve another cup of the addictive beverage. Pacing towards the Espresso machine at the edge of her cell, her mind quickly switched back to when she first got the contraption, only a day after the fight with Enchantress in Midway city. Her request had not been to be free, to never go back to her life, but she wanted an espresso machine. She couldn't go back anyway. He was gone. Her Puddin, taken from her, only moments after their reunion. Joker was gone, so there was nothing left for her to go back to.

Her heart swelled at the thought of him- he always had hated coffee.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she placed the cup under the spout and watched the cup fill with the brown liquid.

She was absentmindedly humming to herself before a large explosion rocked the room, and shook the bars over her birdcage cell. Harley screeched and ducked down as cloud of dust rose up from the source of the noise. Another noise rang out, this time a gunshot echoed the room. Guards dressed head-to-toe in black uniform stormed in and fired quickly, disposing of the Belle Reve guards surrounding her cell. Several masked men ran toward her cage, and one whipped out a metal-cutter and placed it against her lock, revving the machine into motion. It cut through the metal like a hot-knife through butter. Harley watched into terror and shock as her door was swung open and a single man strode in. The first thing Harley noticed was his uniform. It was labeled 'JOKER' across his torso. She had to blink several times. No. It couldn't be true... He's dead. It's not him... Is it?

Her questions were answered when he removed his helmet to reveal his pale, Godly face, staring right at her, a smile tugging at his lips as he stared at his queen. She looked so innocent. Not for long.

Before he could speak, Harley squeaked "Puddin!" As she threw herself into his arms and embraced him in a strong hug. He wrapped one large arm around her torso and the other was on her shoulder, his finger caressing her skin as if he was trying to sooth her. Despite the situation, his expression was blank- he was probably trying to soak in the fact that she was safe in his arms, and she wasn't leaving anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer pt.2

His arms never left her as he whispered into her ear," Let's go home..." His hot breathe circling her jaw. Harley buried her face into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. Despite him being well dressed and armed at the moment, he reeked of alchohol. She shook off the smell and let tears consume her, the salty drops falling down her face as she removed herself from him.

"I thought you were dead... I thought you left me!" She cried harder, he traced her jawline with his gloved fingers, wiping away her tears.

Despite her making a vow to never give up on him, she had lost hope of him returning to her after what had happened with the Chinook... She couldn't think about it, even now.

"Oh Doll. You really thought I was gone? The immortal Joker dead? Never!" He cackled loudly and shook his head. "I'd always come back to you. Even once we've gone to hell. I'll chase you down Honey- overthrow this world to find you." His words stung her, in the best way.

He couldn't wait any longer for her to be his once more, he captured her lips between his, metal capped teeth scraping against Harley's bottom lip, drawing blood slightly. His Harlequins hands shot up to the back of his head and gripped his neck as their lips danced together in a furious kiss. Harley pulled away finally, after what seemed to be years of passion , to look into his eyes. They showed something she had rarely seen from him before.

Love.

Joker scooped her up into his arms, pigtails bouncing and her furry pink slippers slid off her feet, sending a horrible draft of cold air up her orange bottoms. She shivered violently. Joker placed one last kiss on her forehead before starting to run out of the facility towards the black van awaiting them. The doors of the van were threw open and Joker stepped in as his henchmen stepped out and shut the doors firmly behind them, leaving the two clowns alone.

Joker finally rid of his helmet and ran his hand through his mane, only seconds before Harley was attacking him, straddling him and lips fighting against his own. She tugged at his hair gently and he moaned. The kiss was short but feisty and was soon ended when Harley pulled back for air.

"God I missed you." She murmured and rested her forehead on his shoulder as he tightly wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her painfully tight.

The van shuddered into motion and Harley soon fount herself drifting off into a deep sleep against him as he drew circles on her back with his still gloved finger.

••••••••••••••••••

"Harley? Harls? Kitten wake up. We're here baby, home."

Harley opened one eye weakly and saw her smiling God grinning down at her.

Harley reached her right hand up to stroke his cheek lightly and smiled largely back at him. Joker scooped her up once again and the doors of the van opened up to a blinding light outside, making Harley squint her eyes shut again. Joker took her small body and carried her to the front door of their hideout. He held her tightly to her chest, as if any moment she was to slip through his arms and back into the water he lost her in again. He couldn't let that happen. Ever.

Once the door was unlocked and they were inside, Harley wriggled free of his grip and he set her down on her own two feet so she could feel the carpet between them. Harley sighed. After all these months she didn't actually believe she was home. She was convinced she was dreaming.

'Dollface?'

His gravely voice broke the silence that suffocated them momentarily and looked down on her face. God she was so beautiful, he thought. Despite the large cuts on her face and her greasy hair, he really did think she was a work of art. His work of art.

'Come on, let's run you a bath. Then we have a date with a certain rug...' He added the last sentence with a growl, a grown that sent a delicious shiver down her spine.

Harley turned on her heel and started up the stairs, closely followed by the Joker. When she reached the top he placed a large hand on the small of her back, and turned her around to face him.

'You get yourself settled, get out of those dirty clothes. I'll run you a bath baby' he exclaimed and slid into the bathroom.

Harley stepped towards their bedroom and pushed the door open with little force. She gasped- The room that they'd made so many memories in was trashed, bottles of alcohol littered the floor, stumped out cigarets sat crumpled at the foot of their kingsize bed. Everything was chaos. But she noticed her side of the bed was clean. The duvet was smoothed out and the pillows plumped up, even her bedside table was clean. She noticed a piece of paper sat on it, scrawny writing accompanied with a small heart at the bottom. I'm very messy writing- she suspected it was because he was drunk as his handwriting was always superb- was a note.

My dearest Harley,

Put this on. You'll look splendid in it. ~ J xx

Harley's heart swelled to twice it size and she bent down to pick up the package on the floor. It was neatly wrapped, tied off with a red bow. Pulling at it, the paper fell away to reveal a satin nightgown, in a deep burgundy colour, with a golden 'J' stitched into the right breast pocket. It was, in all ways, beautiful.

Simply stepping over the mess, she was quick to discard her inmate uniform in front of the wall mirror. Harley stripped off her lousy prison underwear- she wasn't to be needing that and threw on the nightgown. She tied it loosely around her midriff and let down her dip-dyed hair from its two buns so it flowed down her shoulders.

Harley almost tripped when she heard that all-so-familiar wolf whistle coming from the doorframe. She whipped around to see him stood there in all his glory- only wearing a pair of golden boxers. Harley chuckled. She had bought them for their 3rd anniversary together.

'Coming?' He asked in a husky tone and extended his arm for her.

She took his hand.

'Gladly.'


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer pt.3

Smut ahead ;)

Joker led Harley to the bathroom, the grip on her hand tight enough to choke someone.

Harley stepped through the door and J shut it firmly behind her.

He flicked the lock shut.

Harley give him her infamous puzzled look and cocked her head.

'No interruptions...' Joker started with a sly grin. He nodded toward the swimming pool of a bath and Harley's eyes lit up like Christmas lights. Without hesitance, she dropped the gown to the floor, revealing her athletic body. Jokers jaw went slack. With a suggestive look, she clambered into the tub making a large wave spill over the side of the already-full bath. Harley bit her lip.

'Oops'

Without further hesitance , Joker grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down and discarded the item.

'Scoot Kiddo, I'm sitting there' he told her and she shuffled forwards a bit, allowing him to slide in behind her. Once he had done so, joker wrapped his toned arms around her tiny, sexy little waist and kissed her neck, leaving small bite marks at the same time. Harley moaned.

Running her hands through his hair, she lent backwards, exposing even more neck for him to devour. Before she could even notice what he was doing, his fingers tiptoed their way to her clit and he rubbed her hard.

Harley's body jerked up at the rough but pleasant feeling between her legs and she let out a nervous giggle, which soon turned into a moan when he continued rubbing her sensitive spot, slower than before, teasing her. Harley bit her lip as he lowered his head and gripped his metal- capped teeth onto her neck.

'Mmmm... God puddin...' She moaned and clamped her eyes shut. They snapped open again when he slid a pale finger into her, then another and began to move inside her. Harley let out a long sigh of pleasure and moved her hands down to grip his biceps, her nails biting into his porcelain skin. The Joker continued his balanced pace inside her then pulled out abruptly, leaving her a panting mess in the tub.

Harley groaned and let go of his arms to haul herself up shakily. Once she was stood, Harley bent over to retrieve the bath sponge that lay on the opposite side of the bath. Grabbing the piece of foam, she decided to tease him- by shaking her ass directly at him. Joker groaned and rolled his eyes at her, then without warning grabbed her hips and pulled her down back against him so she landed roughly in his lap.

His hands resumed their position at her most sensitive part and continued rubbing her gently.

"Naughty girl... You like teasing Daddy don't you?" He whispered hotly in her ear, sending delicious shivers down her spine.

Harley nodded slowly, before prying herself off of him to flip over so she was straddling his waist. She captured his mouth in a hot kiss, her lips attacking his like a fight for dominance.

Joker bit down and pulled her lip back, breaking the surface and releasing all the crimson liquid inside. Harley whimpered as he gave her a hard slap on her ass.

She pulled away quickly, earning a groan from the green haired God she was straddling.

"Why don't we put that rug to some good use?" The corners of his mouth turned up into a wide smile.

"Why baby I thought you'd never ask"

Harley pushed herself up and stepped out of the bath cautiously. She slipped on her gown and without a second thought, she darted out of the bathroom. Joker shot up and without putting his boxers on, he followed her to the bedroom. Joker reached out to grab her hand but all he grasped was the silk of her gown. He tugged her backwards but she was one step ahead of him, and untied the robe from her body so it slumped to the floor, leaving her as naked as he was. Joker shut the door behind them and Harley jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist, her lips on his within milliseconds. They kissed fiercely as the joker walked then both backwards toward the infamous bearskin rug and he lowered her onto it slowly. Now kneeling, he ran his hand down her thighs and chuckled darkly and how beautiful she was lying there, naked.

Their mouths connected in a hard and passionate kiss, tongues fighting against each other. Joker moved his lips down from her mouth and latched them around one of her nipples, rolling it in his teeth gently and started to suck.

Harley's mouth opened in a gasp of pleasure and she let out a small moan, feeling his hard erection press into her inner thigh.

"Mmmm Daddy!" She gasped in pure pleasure. "Stop teasing please.."

Joker fixed his eyes into her blue orbs as he traveled further down her body until he reached her womanhood. Joker started kissing her inner thighs, sometimes kissing and pulling back, latching his teeth onto her delicate porcelain skin, creating bite marks.

Harley's hands laced through his green hair as she pinched her eyes shut.

"God..."

Before she could say anything else, before waning, he pushed his mouth onto her, giving her one large lick up her woman hood, and stopped at her clit, before latching his lips around the sensitive nub and sucking delicately. Harley's body jerked up with new-found energy, and a whimper rose from her throat. "J!" She called out, pushing herself onto his, trying to create friction.

One of Jokers hand was holding her hip, his nails digging into his skin while the other hand traced the outline of her slit, before plunging a single finger deep inside her. Harley's walls convulsed around his finger, making it almost impossible to move. Joker continued using his tongue, lapping, sucking and practically eating her as he started to move his finger inside of her. He added another long, pale digit into the mix, pulling both fingers out completely, then slamming back into her, right up to his knuckles. Harley let put another moan, and threw her head back into the rug, her body thrashing about as he continued to eat her out.

They both knew she was close- she could feel the warmth in her stomach spread, the heat building up until she was hanging by a thread. The tightening of her walls around him, and the volume of her moans gave it away for him. Joker pulled away completely, leaving Harley a panting, moaning mess on the floor.

"J! Why'd you stop?!" She cried out, forcing herself to sit up to face him.

He didn't answer, just smiled at her and clambered on top of her.

It had been so long, he couldn't wait any longer for her. His erection was aching painfully, the blood flowing straight to it.

"Shshshsh," he cooed and pulled one of her legs up around his waist, pushing the other up onto his shoulder, giving him a clean view and angle. Joker bend down to kiss her hard on the lips and she responded with equal amounts of passion.

Without warning her, for the second time that night, he pushed his length into her, making Harley to break the kiss and her head fell back in pure ecstasy.

Truth-be-told, Joker didn't want to move. He just wanted to stay as they where, his shaft buried balls deep, her velvet like walls clenching around him as they worshiped each other's bodys, in an act of true love, although they never admitted it. It was never 'making love' to them. It was fucking. Hard, usually. But tonight they both could tell it was going to be different. Loving, even.

He wanted to stay still, but Harley was getting impatient. She bucked her hips up to meet his, their pubic bones colliding roughly making him groan. Harley grasped his hair between her fingers again in one hand, and traced his jawline with the other, her breathing becoming restricted. The room was at a suffocating level of hot now, and it had only just begun. When Joker started his pace, Harley thought she was going to cum there, immediately. She held onto it though, he would be so disappointed if she came too early. Jokers pace was even, not rushed and for the first time in a while, gentle.

He pulled out completely then pushed back in, repeating the motion as the groaned in time with his thrusts. Due to the angle, Joker easily reached the spot inside her that she craved to be touched. The spot that, when he hit hit, she fell apart, with no noise but a high pitched whimper as she let her orgasm take over, the pleasure being the best she'd ever felt. Harley unstuck her yes to see him still drilling into her, at a harder pace, sweat dripping down his neck and off his shoulder.

Jokers eyes started watering and he buried his head into her neck, trying not to collapse from the pleasure. His arms were shaking, he was close, and now Harley was on the edge of yet another orgasm.

Joker bit down on the skin of her neck, before thrusting himself into her once more, and they came at the same time, his actions pushing her off the edge again. He let out a lengthy moan when he emptied himself completely into her, filling her up with his love.

They were both breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath, still coming down from their high. Joker rolled over onto his side, pulling her with him, his shaft still buried in her. He didn't want to ever leave her warmth.

As they encased one another in their arms, Joker unknowingly yawned, and closed his eyes, his chin resting on her forehead. Some strands of hair had stuck to his head with sweat, he peeled them off and glanced down at his Harlequin.

The queen was back.

And she was fast asleep.


End file.
